Doll for You, Brother: Republish
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Pernahkan terpikirkan olehmu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini, nii-san? Aku hanya ingin kau lihat bukan hanya selalu kau acuhkan setiap waktu. Aku ingin matamu melihatku utuh. Bukan hanya sebagai boneka keluarga Hyuuga. Namun jika ini bisa membuatku merasakannya lagi, aku rela menjadi boneka, namun hanya untukmu. NejiHina. Mind Rnr


Pernahkan terpikirkan olehmu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini, _nii-san_? Aku hanya ingin kau lihat bukan hanya selalu kau acuhkan setiap waktu. Aku ingin matamu melihatku utuh. Bukan hanya sebagai boneka keluarga Hyuuga. Namun jika ini bisa membuatku merasakannya lagi, aku rela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Doll for You, Brother**

**Disclaimer:**

All Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Doll for You, Brother © Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu

**Pair:** NejiHina

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort n Family

**Warning: **

Au, Ooc, EYD berantakan, Typo, dkk, alur yang meloncat-loncat dan kecepatan,

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

No Flame this is

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Hyuga itu selalu sama. Statis. Tak pernah berubah. Berkumpul di meja makan menyantap sarapan pagi tanpa suara. Tak ada suara hanya keheningan pagi yang tak boleh di usik oleh apa pun juga. Tak ada tanya jawab hingga denting sendok bersatu menyilang dengan garpu.

"Neji."

Suara sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga memecah kebisuan ini. Mata penuh wibawa itu memanggil keponakan yang sangat dibanggakannya. "Kau kerjakan proyek tender dengan keluar Uchiha. Pastikan berhasil."

"Baik, Paman."

Sebuah jawaban singkat mengakhiri percakapan antara paman dan keponakan itu. Seakan keduanya tak butuk berpanjang lebar cukup dengan sebaikt kalimat.

Tak merasakah keduanyan jika masih ada sesosok lagi yang tengah ikut sarapan pagi bersama mereka. Hyuuga Hinata. Putri tunggal yang juga seharusnya menjadi penerus perusahaan Hyuuga. Namun gadis itu bagaikan bayangan tipis yang bahkan akan hilang dengan seberkas sinar mentari.

Gadis berponi itu menundukkan kepalanya. Terlalu biasa berada diluar lingkaran keluarganya. Walau semua orang mengira bahwa ialah yang menjadi penerus utama keluarganya. Namun dibalik semua itu Neji-lah yang melakukan semuanya bahkan di usia sekolah ini. Hinata bukan apa-apa selain manekin hiasan di keluarga Hyuuga.

Suara deritan kursi menarik perhatian Hinata, saat sosok disampingnya beranjak untuk berdiri. Tanpa suara bahkan untuk mengajaknya ikut serta. Tergopoh, Hinata ikut berdiri menyusul sang kakak yang masih saja terus melangkah.

"Hinata …"

Gadis bermanik perak keunguan itu menghentikan langkahnya saat suara berat milik ayahnya tertangkap ditelinganya. Berdesir mengingat apa lagi kesalahan yang dilakukannya pagi ini.

"Perbaiki sikapmu. Tak baik seorang _lady_ berjalan dengan langkah tergesa sembari menundukkan kepala."

Menggigit lidahnya pelan, Hinata mencoba riang. Tersenyum sesaat lalu menundukkan kepalanya pelan—mengerti maksud sang ayah. Tak perlu berujar atau pun membela diri karena tak akan pernah didengar. Hinata menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap ke depan. Ia adalah seorang _ojou-sama_ milik Hyuuga terlepas fungsi dari sebenarnya sang _ojou-sama_ itu.

.

.

.

"Neji-_nii,_ bisakah kau pelankan langkahmu?" panggil Hinata pada Neji yang seakan tak memperdulikannya. Biasa, terlalu biasa pada sikap dingin sang kakak yang selalu ditunjukkan padanya. Apakah ia sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar hingga manik yang sama dengan miliknya itu tak pernah menatapnya langsung lagi. Bahkan hanya punggung besar itu yang berbicara sebagai ganti jawaban yang diinginkan Hinata.

Hinata tak pernah berharap menjadi penghuni keluarga Hyuuga. Bahkan kalau boleh ia ingin berganti peran dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang hanya dari kalangan bawah. Hidup di sebuah gubuk kecil dengan makan malam hanya sepotong nasi dan kerupuk namun penuh kegembiraan masih lebih baik dari pada hidup penuh harta dan kekayaan di istana fatamorgana tanpa canda tawa.

Hinata masih terus menatap langkah Neji. Menghitung seberapa jauh jaraknya sekarang. Entah kapan tangan mungilnya bisa menggegam tangan besar itu. Berdiri di sampinya. Menatap langsung wajah milik Neji. Namun semua masihlah mimpi bagi dirinya.

"Jangan pernah pasang raut menyedihkan begitu."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya. Menemukan seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini berada di sekitarnya. Pemuda dengan fisik yang menyaingi dirinya kecuali rambut dengan model tak biasa dan manik yang begitu gelap. Sama namun berbeda.

"_Oha—you_ … Uchiha-_kun_."

"Sasuke. Berapa kali kukatakan padamu panggil Sasuke."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Memainkan tali tas yang dipegangnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu terus saja meminta Hinata untuk memanggil nama kecilnya. Tak memperdulikan penolakan Hinata dan masih saja terus mencoba—memaksa. Tak pernah menjelaskan dimana letak kewajiban Hinata untuk memanggilnya begitu.

"Dasar gadis keras kepala."

Sang Uchiha bungsu itu berjalan melewati Hinata masuk menuju gedung sekolah. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku. Tak melihat sang _ojou-sama_ yang memasang wajah sendu dengan senyum yang tak menghilang dari bibirnya.

"Hanya dengan kekeras kepalaanku ini aku bisa bertahan, Uchiha-_kun_."

.

.

.

Hinata menundukkan kepala kecewa saat menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang. Neji. Begitu tak bisakah pemuda serupa dengan dirinya itu langsung mengatakannya langsung tanpa harus menggunakan benda elektronik banyak fungsi ini. Terlalu mahalkah waktu Neji untuk mengucapkan sebait kata sama dengan pesan yang dikirimkannya.

"_Nanti malam ke kediaman Uchiha menghadiri pesta amal yang diadakan oleh mereka. Berdandanlah yang cantik jangan permalukan keluarga Hyuuga."_

Padahal kelas mereka bersebelahan. Hanya butuh waktu tak sampai satu menit untuk sampai ke meja Hinata. Sesulit itukah kaki Neji melangkah mendekatinya. Atau pemuda itu yang jijik akan dirinya. Hinata tak pernah tahu jawabannya.

Namun kalimat terakhir dari memberikan senyum dan kecewa di waktu bersamaan. Bahagia karena itu artinya Hinata bisa memperlihatkan kecantikan dirinya pada Neji. Kecewa karena itu semua hanya untuk tidak mempermalukan marga keluarga yang di sandangnya. Tak adakah alasan lain yang mungkin mampu membuat senyum Hinata bertahan lebih lama. Tak ada. Dan tak akan pernah ada.

.

.

.

Hinata turun dari tangga kamarnya dengan perlahan. Sepatu dengan model terbuka berhak lima belas centi meter berwarna ungu tua cukup membuatnya kesulitan. Tak biasa menggunakannya. Sebuah gaun panjang berwarna senada dengan dada terbuka membalut ketat tubuhnya. Rambut yang digelung ke satu arah kanan menambah kesan anggun miliknya. Cukup dengan polesan tipis—bedak, lipstik, dan blush on tipis—di wajah sudah memancarkan kecantikan alami milik Hinata. Tak perlu dandanan tebal yang bahkan hanya akan menutupi aura kecantikan miliknya.

Neji sudah menunggu di lantai bawah. Kakak sepupunya Hinata itu sudah siap dengan stelan jas berwarna hitam dan dalaman kemeja berwarna putih. Jam tangan berwarna silver dengan merek ternama. Rambut panjangnya tetap terikat rapi ke belakang dengan pita tipis berwarna biru tua. Tak lupa sepasang sepatu pantovel hitam menambah kesan maskulin pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Neji tak berkomentar apa-apa saat Hinata mendekat walau penampilan gadis itu mampu membius mata para lelaki, dengan memakai gaun buatan desainer ternama yang dipesankan oleh Neji. Gadis itu tak menolak saat sore tadi Neji menyodorkan gaun yang tak sesuai dengan kepribadian gadis polos itu namun sekali lagi Hinata tak pernah sanggup menolak.

Mereka berdua sudah siap untuk mendatangi pesta amal di kediaman Uchiha. Dan memenangkan tender pekerjaan bagi Hyuuga bila kesan malam ini berhasil. Bukankah Hinata adalah poin sempurna untuk menarik perhatian direktur utama Uchiha.

"Hilangkan kegugupanmu saat berbicara dengan siapa pun di sana. Aku tak mau kalau semua gagal hanya karena kebodohanmu itu, Hinata."

Kali ini Hinata bersyukur Neji berbicara dengannya setelah sekian lama. Walau bukan dalam seperti dalam bayangannya. Hanya dengan sebuah kebahagian kecil ini, setidaknya senyum Hinata bisa bertahan lebih lama beberapa detik.

"Baik, Neji-_nii_."

.

.

.

Neji tersenyum sumringah saat sepupu miliknya berhasil berbincang beberapa kolega Hyuuga. Hinata bukanlah gadis bodoh. Ia cerdas, hanya saja terlalu lemah terhadap tekanan. Terbata karena takut salah berucap, namun dengan sedikit ancaman terlebih dari dirinya Hinata bisa menjelma menjadi _ojou-sama_ sejati milik keluarga Hyuuga. Selama ia bisa menggunakan itu semua demi kepentingan Hyuuga, Neji tak akan pernah menyesal walau harus bersikap dingin pada gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu.

"Selamat malam, Neji. Aku berterima kasih kau mau datang ke acaraku."

Neji memasang senyum tipis terbaik yang dimilikinya. Menghadapi seorang jenius yang sudah menduduki bangku direktur dalam usia muda bukanlah perkara mudah untuk menjeratnya. Apa lagi itu adalah perusahaan terbesar yang hampir menguasai sepertiga bisnis lokal dan internasional. Uchiha Itachi. Sulung Uchiha yang merupakan partner terpenting yang harus bisa Neji dapatkanya saat ini. Memberi kode kecil pada Hinata, Neji memintanya mendekat.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha-_san_. Terima kasih juga atas undangannya. Benar-benar kehormatan besar bisa hadir dalam pesta ini."

Terkekeh pelan pemuda dengan raut dewasa itu memandang tabjub pada etika sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu. Seusia dengan adiknya namun terlalu jauh berbeda.

"Tak usah terlalu formal begitu, Neji. Ini bukan di kantor."

"Begitukah? Bolehkan saya panggil dengan Itachi-_san_ saja?"

"Itachi, cukup Itachi saja lagi pula usia kita tak terlalu jauh berbeda. Atau kau boleh memanggilku Itachi-_nii._"

Neji hanya mengangguk pelan, memainkan gelas berisi cairan bening ditangannya.

Merasakan kalau Hinata sudah berada di sampingnya. Sebuah seringaian tipis yang luput dari penglihatan Itachi muncul di bibir Neji.

"Itachi-_san_."

Neji tetap bersikukuh memanggil Itachi dengan panggilan _–san_, rasanya terlalu aneh baginya memanggil calon mangsanya terlalu akrab. "Perkenalkan, penerus Hyuuga … Hyuuga Hinata."

Itachi memandang gadis di samping Neji dengan pandangan kagum. Seorang gadis yang begitu cantik natural, berbeda dengan gadis yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Bagai bidadari yang tersesat di bumi.

Hinata baru saja akan berbicara, namun lidahnya kelu apa lagi dirasakan sebuah tatapan tajam intimidasi dari Neji yang memintanya diam. Hinata meras sedikit tak nyaman saat melihat pria muda dihadapannya menelisik tubuhnya dari atas kepala hingga kaki. Salahkan pakaiannya yang terlalu terbuka hingga menonjolkan bentuk payudaranya dengan sempurna juga lekuk tubuh yang terlalu kentara dan sayang untuk dilewatkan bagi mata siapa saja terutama sang Uchiha .

"Uchiha-san perkenalkan saya, Hinata Hyuuga." Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit Hinata berhasil berbicara tanpa terbata dan membuat pria sulung Uchiha itu menghentikan perhatian matanya pada tubuh Hinata.

"Ah, iya … maafkan saya Hinata-_Hime_ yang sudah tak sopan. Tak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Saya Uchiha Itachi."

Neji menyeringai senang saat mengetahui kalau Itachi sudah jatuh pada Hinata. Tak ada seorang pria pun yang tak tunduk di bawah kaki seorang wanita walau pun ia seorang jenius. Hanya butuh wanita yang tepat saja. Cepat atau lambat sang sulung pasti akan mendekati adiknya dan memastikan kontrak tender seharga ratusan juta yen akan masuk ke dalam keuntungan perusahaan Hyuuga.

Neji memundurkan langkahnya pelan meninggalkan keduanya berbincang bersama. Setelah memastikan Hinata dimana posisinya dan memastikan gadis indigo itu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan Neji.

"Kau iblis, Neji."

Pemuda Hyuuga itu tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan tiba-tiab Sasuke yang muncul di sampingnya. "Bukan urusanmu, Sasuke. Tak perlu ikut campur."

"Ta—"

"—jika kau ingin mendapatkan Hinata. Dapatkan posisi terbaik di dalam Uchiha baru kuizinkan kau mendekatinya." Neji melenggang santai meninggalkan Sasuke tak diperdulikannya jika ucapannya akan berdampak lain pada pemuda teman satu sekolahnya itu.

Bungsu Uchiha itu memasang wajah datar dalam keterkejutan. Ia tak pernah menyangka kegiatannya yang diam-diam mendekati Hinata akan terbaca begitu mudah, padahal ia sudah sangat berhati-hati. Mata gelap Sasuke menelusuri orang-orang yang berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Salah satunya adalah gadis yang sejak datang tadi tak lepas dari perhatiannya, gadis indigo yang sangat disukainya. Namun tak pernah dilisankannya. Katakanlah ego Uchiha.

Tangannya mengepal erat saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum manis bersama dengan kakaknya. Seharusnya ia yang berada di posisi kakaknya bukan orang lain atau siapa pun juga. Posisi di dalam Uchihakah? Jika itu yang diinginkan Neji akan ia lakukan. Walau harus menyingkirkan kakaknya sendiri.

Neji tak berhenti tertawa selepas hilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka kalau duo Uchiha itu bisa di dapatkan dengan mudah. Tapi yang saat ini dibutuhkannya bukan si bungsu melainkan si sulung. Bukan remaja tanggung melainkan pebisnis handal untuk kelanjutan Hyuuga. Dalam setiap keberhasilan pasti ada pihak yang harus memerankan antagonis bukan.

"Kerja bagus, Hinata."

.

.

.

Hinata berputar kian kemari saat tak menemukan Neji dimana pun. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ditinggalkan sendiri di tempat asing begini. Baru saja ia meninggalkan Itachi di tengah acara amal dan tak diperdulikannya penolakan dari—calon—partner keluarganya saat Hinata mengutarkan keinginnanya mencari Neji.

Kakinya mulai terasa sakit karena terus berjalan dan berlari tanpa arah. Hinata membuka sepatunya dengan perlahan merasakan kakinya yang melepuh dan mulai memerah. Saat ini ia tengah berada di taman Uchiha yang sepi jadi tak mengapa kali ia menanggalkan semua topeng _oujo-sama_nya.

Air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut mata Hinata. Sesak. Sakit saat kau ditinggalkan begini. Apa Neji sudah tak memperdulikannya dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Ternyata bagi Neji, Hinata hanyalah alat begitu pula dengan keluarganya bukan sebagai sosok yang bisa dibanggakan. Hanya boneka penghias pintu muka kediaman Hyuuga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata?"

Hinata melebarkan matanya saat suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyapa dengan dingin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang akankah Neji akan memukulnya karena sudah mengacaukan rencana sang kakak. Menghapus air matanya cepat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Hanya mencari angin, Neji-_nii._" Hinata berujar lirih sembari menunduk, walau tak terbata namun ia masih merasakan takut akan apa yang didapatkannya berikutnya. Berusaha keras berbicara, karena Neji tak menyukai kalau Hinata berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

"Kita pulang."

Eh? Hinata mendengarnya seakan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Neji memutuskan pulang padahal belum ada separuh acara berjalan. Tidakkah Neji menginginkan Hinata untuk memastikan kalau Uchiha berada ditangannya.

"Malam ini, cukup." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, Neji berujar. Menghela napasnya pelan sebelum tangan besar Neji mengelus kepala Hinata pelan. "Maaf."

Tak disangka air mata Hinata mengalir. Kenapa Hinata bisa lupa kehangatan ini. Tangan yang selalu menyentuhnya dengan nyaman sedari kecil. Kehangatan yang selalu bisa memberikan kenyaman pada dirinya. Walau sejak mereka naik ke sekolah menengah kehangatan tangan ini menghilang tanpa jejak.

Hinata mencoba menahan tangis yang mungkin akan kembali. Ia tak ingin Neji melihatnya sebagai Hinata yang cengeng dan masih seperti dulu. Walau hanya bisa begini, Hinata tak akan menyesal. Menjadi boneka Hyuuga selamanya pun ia rela kalau ia masih diperkenankan untuk merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Neji. Selamanya.

"Ayo pulang, _Nii-san_."

.

OWARI

.

A/N: Fict yang sebelumnya publish di akun lain Mizu, yang sekarang di satukan dengan akun yang ini:D

Mind to Rnr?

_Thanks for Reading_

©Mizu©


End file.
